Road of Life
by nami kusunoki
Summary: AU/Modern-World/Rising rate: M for chapt-2; WARNING:soft-icy lemon multichap. BoyxBoy. Sequel of d'FoxAngel. Don't like BL then go away, stay away form this title & link. Don't wanna flame b'coz of the pairing/SASUNARU
1. PROLOGUE : sexual frustration

**Title: ****Road of Life**

**Pairing: main: Sasuke X Naruto, ****other****: NejiGaa, LeeSaku, SaiIno**

**Genre: ****Romance(?)/****Drama**

**Disclaimer: ****"APA KAU BILANG?" "****Um, Naruto punya saia…?" "Chidori! MATI KAU!" "GYAAAAA \O,O'/"**

**Warning: ****Contain Shounen-Ai, possible Boys Love sooner or later. ****Surely possible OOC! ****Sexual Frustration *snicker* (poor Sasuke). THIS IS SASUNARU! Don't Like? It's Ur problem. Shoo****!**** Stay away****!**** Go away****!**** Back off this instant!**** Get the hell out of this link****immediately ****homophobics****!**

**A/N**

**Sequel dari the FoxAngel, dan multi chap****,**** everyone. Sorry banget lama datengnya. Jujur saia bkinnya repot banget. Di edit berkali-kali. Hapus dan ketik kembali. Sampai berubah cara penulisan dari Point of View 3****rd**** person jadi 1****st**** POV. ****Oh Yes****, It's SASUKE POV! Hope U'll like it! Oh, lupa! Yang setuju ItaDei angkat tangan plus review****[berarti Dei jadi kakaknya Naru]! ^w^**

'**thinking'**

"**dialogue"**

**Musik pengiring:**** Piece of Your Heart, by: Do As Infinity. ****Let's us enjoy the dish! ^^**

**

* * *

**

Pagi berganti malam, malam berganti pagi. Dunia terus berputar dan kehidupan terus berjalan bagaikan roda. Semua itu berlaku terhadap semua makhluk hidup termasuk manusia. Hari itu tak ada bedanya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya bagiku. Di sinilah aku sekarang. Di dalam arus lalu lintas di sore hari sepulang sekolah. Sang Mentari tak lagi berada di atas kepalaku, namun merayap perlahan ke tempat peristirahatannya di ufuk barat. Aku memacu sepeda motor hitam-ku saat lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

Sore ini aku hanya ingin berputar-putar mengelilingi kota. Aku tak ingin pulang kerumah dan akan di paksa untuk pergi bersama seseorang yang masih berani menyebut dirinya 'kepala keluarga'. Aku tak akan pernah mengakuinya lagi sebagai ayah. Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan kami menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti saat aku kecil. Oh aku ingat, saat perusahaan 'tersayang'nya berkembang seperti kelinci yang terus mengeluarkan anak.

'Pft, hebat'

Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah Itachi. Tak peduli betapa-pun aku berusaha, apa yang aku perbuat tak akan pernah membuatnya bangga. Aku juga tak ingat apa dia pernah tersenyum padaku seperti yang Ibu lakukan. Tapi setidaknya Itachi masih lebih baik di mataku daripada orang itu.

Langit menampakkan semburat-semburat oranye di sana. Aku melirik arloji silverku. Kemudian memutuskan untuk berhenti di taman kota. 'Hn, satu-satunya tempat yang tenang'. Hey, aku belum makan siang ingat? Aku langsung tancap gas berkeliling kota setelah bel sekolah berbunyi. Bayangkan, jika kau mendapati dirimu dalam radius serangan lautan 'fans' kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Kau pasti kenal denganku, manusia berjenis laki-laki dengan tampang idaman semua orang. Anak dari _The Great Uchiha Fugaku_. Umurku 17 tahun. Dan aku tidak 'menyukai apapun'. Tapi, aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Seseorang menarik perhatianku beberapa waktu lalu. Lebih tepatnya dua minggu lalu. Yah, seorang berkulit karamel dengan mata bulat berwarna biru yang aku yakin langit dan laut-pun akan cemburu karena keindahannya.

Penari dari café itu tidak pernah meninggalkan pikiranku. Itu sudah cukup buruk bagiku-sebenarnya-, tapi oh Baka-Aniki selalu tahu saat-saat seperti ini dalam hidupku. Dia memilih untuk 'menggoda'ku dengan, ugh aku tak mau mengatakannya. Gara-gara kakak semata wayangku ini, sekarang aku bukanlah seorang cowok berpikiran '_innocent_' lagi. Yah, meski aku sudah pernah lihat _Blue Film_, tapi hey! Sekarang aku sudah memasuki Dunia Kenikmatan Orang Dewasa setiap saat aku tidur! Tak jarang aku harus 'menyentuh diriku sendiri' di kamar mandi sambil memikirkan 'malaikat'ku.

Aku menggelengkan kapalaku sementara nafas panjang menemukan jalannya di antara mulutku, 'aku benar-benar harus menghentikan fantasi ini'.

Baka-Aniki sudah berkata padaku untuk mencoba melacak keberadaan _my fox angel_. Dan sebagai anak dari keluarga terpandang tak akan susah mencarinya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu namanya. Yeah, selamat Uchiha Sasuke kau telah memenangkan dua gelar untuk tahun ini; cowok perfect idaman semua orang dan cowok paling 'lemot' di mata orang lain. Harusnya waktu itu aku bisa menanyakan namanya. Mungkin karena pikiranku terlalu terpaku pada kulit yang sepertinya berteriak 'sentuh aku!' atau pipinya yang mempunyai goresan tipis di kanan kirinya atau matanya yang- STOP!

'Hhhh, Kami-sama bantulah hambamu ini'

Okay, mungkin inilah yang orang sebut dengan '_sexual frust__r__ation_'. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya lagi. Meski pikiranku berkecamuk seperti sekarang orang-orang tak akan ada yang menyadarinya. Aku selalu memasang topeng 'stoic'ku yang terkenal. Dan hanya satu-dua orang yang bisa melihat apa yang sebenarnya dalam pikiranku, di dalamnya antara lain adalah Itachi dan Okaa-san.

Sepeda motorku terparkir dengan manis di sana. Aku melangkahkan kaki-ku menjauh dan mencari salah satu penjual makanan di sekitar taman itu. Aku melihat penjual sandwich di pojok penglihatanku.

Perjalanan mengelilingi taman menjadi kegiatanku akhir-akhir ini. Sandwich yang malang kini menghuni perut laparku dan di ikuti oleh cola yang kubeli beberapa saat lalu.

Sebelum seseorang menarik _my blondie_ waktu itu aku sempat memberikan secarik kertas padanya. Dan kalian pasti masih ingat malam aku tidak tidur dan menerima telepon. Sejak saat itu aku berusaha menghubunginya. Meski pada akhirnya tidak bisa. Aku jarang menerima balasan pesan darinya apalagi telepon darinya.

Aku bisa merasakan Sakura dan Ino tahu sesuatu tentang orang itu. Jangan bilang aku bodoh dengan mengatakan aku tidak berusaha bertanya pada dua orang itu. Aku bahkan sudah melancarkan 'blackmail' atau sogokan atau -apa- pun sudah aku coba. Dan semuanya tetap menjadi tanda tanya.

Mata berwarna onyx ini menjelajahi pemandangan di sekelilingku. Mengerjakan tugasnya menerima informasi dan menyampaikan ke otak. Sisa-sisa musim semi masih terlihat segar sore itu. Pepohonan rindang berwarna hijau. Bisa terlihat di sisi lain taman pohon Sakura berbunga penuh di tahun ini. Burung-burung bernyanyi membawa suasana di taman itu menjadi sempurna. Tak sedikit keluarga yang terlihat berpiknik di sana. Anak kecil berlarian bersama dengan teman mereka. Dan yang membuatnya sempurna adalah para pasangan yang membuatku teringat akan status 'jomblo'ku.

_Oh Fortuna_, seandainya saja kau mau berbaik hati padaku.

**\^o^/ ****[CX*~AKU ADALAH PEMISAH RUANG DAN WAKTU, JANGAN ****LIHAT**** AKU****~*=3****]**** \^o^/**

Tidakkah kalian sadar aku sudah out of character beberapa waktu terakhir ini? Aku rasa memang iya. Hanya saja orang-orang tidak sadar mungkin hanya Aniki saja yang baru menyadarinya. Meski aku tahu Neji juga bisa merasakan 'sedikit' perubahan di dalam diriku. Reaksinya? Hanya melihatku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa aku 'baca' dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat seraya dia berkata, "semua orang akan berubah saat hati mereka memilih belahan jiwanya".**(itu kenyataan para reader! XDD)**

Entah telingaku masih bekerja dengan baik atau memang Neji juga berubah. Sejak kapan Neji yang 'semua karena takdir' bisa berkata demikian? Oh ya, kembali kepada kata-katanya. Mungkin si kepala merah waiter waktu itu penyebabnya.

Sekali lagi, aku duduk di dalam kelas menghadap jendela dengan tampang stoic terpasang sementara kami sekelas menunggu seorang sensei tercinta kami yang tak pernah sekalipun tidak telat.

Aku bisa mendengar pintu terbuka dan seseorang melangkah masuk. Tapi yang membuatku heran semua orang berhenti berbicara. Biasanya mereka terus mengobrol sekalipun Kakashi masuk ke kelas. Jangan tanya kenapa aku tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sensei'. Seorang sensei harusnya menjadi panutan, tapi apa kalian setuju seorang Kakashi menjadi panutan? Yang akan terjadi adalah semua orang akan memiliki otak mesum dan membawa-bawa buku oranye berjudul Icha Icha kemana-mana. Oh tidak terima kasih.

Kembali ke permasalahan. Semua orang berhenti bicara. Biasanya itu saatnya Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengajar. Aku tidak terganggu dengan menolehkan wajahku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Aku tetap melihat awan putih melayang-layang di atas sana sambil berpikir 'kapan hari ini cepat berakhir'. Hingga sebuah suara yang _melodious_ itu sampai dan bergetar di telingaku. Suara yang aku kenal.

"Hari ini kita mendapat murid baru, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Pagi, namaku Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal. Dan mohon bantuannya."

Bola mata gelapku melebar dan aku menolehkan wajah pucatku dalam se-per seratus detik **(lebay deh)**. Oh, Kami-sama, the Lady-Luck of Fortuna, pernahkah aku memuji kalian betapa baiknya kalian padaku, di dalam hidupku? Tidak? Sekarang aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Aku memanjatkan terima kasihku pada-Mu.

Mata kami saling bertemu, beradu di dalam tatapan satu sama lain. Entah karena seragam itu atau memang 'malaikat' bernama Naruto ini berhasil membuat sisi lain dalam pikiranku bangkit ke permukaan? Membuatku secara tidak sadar menjilat bibirku sendiri dan menyunggingkan seringai _trademark_ dari Uchiha muda ini. Aku bisa melihat dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah lain. Terlihat jelas dia melawan darah yang berusaha naik ke permukaan kulit karamel di kedua pipinya. Oh _my little kitsune,_ jangan pikir kau bisa berpaling dariku.

Serigala ini tak akan melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya. _Never_.

* * *

**Berikut adalah balasan dari review d'FoxAngel, tlong kalo review pake accout****,**** reader, jadi saia bisa nge****-****bales. Btw, ini ****c****uma prolog, jadi ma****a****p kalo pendek… ^^**

**-****Lovelylawliet & Yue Ichihara: Okay, okay. Updetnya multichap. Mohon b'sabar utk menunggu kelanjutannya…**

**-****NhiaChayang, Uzumaki Winda, Kyoka Amaterasu****, ****GummyCherries: Sip! Saia lanjutin! Jngn lupa review!**

**-****Jill: Gimana mnurutmu? Apakah level diatas sudah masuk dalam kategori 'mesum'nya Sasu-teme?**

**-****UchiRasen & Kitsun: Aduh, ga usah pake '-senpai', saia masih newbie nih… Review lagi di fic ini dunk…? ^/^**

**-****Sucker: ****HEH****, ****pengecut****, ga liat APA****?**** tu rated M pake ****n****ama Sasuke U. ma Naruto U.? Kalo lu bukan ****pengecut ****harusnya lu pake nama asli ato account lu! Gue terima lu nge-flame cara nulis gue ato plot cerita gue. Tapi ****PENGECUT ****macam LOE GA PANTES NGE-HINA pairing SASUNARU! MATI AJA LOE!**

**-****LemonKurangAsem: Aw****w****, sory ya, buat lemonnya saia save dulu. Mungkin buat SasuNaru Day, saia tunggu review-mu! ^^**

**-****AshuraDaiMaOu: um, maksudnya genre drama 'kan? Kalo di-samain ma sinetron, auh kurang enak tuh. Coz saia sendiri bukan konsumen sinetron… Btw, makasi udh review**

**-****theHiddenFujoshi: Thanks buat kritik ! saia hargai buanget! Oh ya buat rate-nya sbnrnya tu buat 'safety' aja, tapi kaya'nya tetep ad****a ****y****g**** nge-flame… TT_TT Hiks, Hiks**

**-****Uzukaze Touru, Neko-san, Minamoto Narumi: thanks! Jngn lupa review lagi. Kalian kan udh daia blas dg PM ^^ **

**OKAY! Sembah sujud saia dan Tori (burung peliharaan saia): Matur nuwun! Arigato! Thanks! Jangan lupa Review, kritik dan saran (halah) ****k****ami tunggu, y 'kan Tori? *chirp* *chirp***


	2. 1 : Desperate much, Sasuke?

**Disclaimer: Polisi berkeliaran dikota. Dan satu dari mereka datang kerumah dan bertanya, "apa saudara melihat laki-laki muda berambut pirang-bermata biru dan laki-laki berambut dan bermata gelap?" "Oh, tidak lihat tuh,****pak polisi",jawabku****memasang wajah**_**innocent**_**. Polisi pergi dan aku pergi kedalam kamarku dengan dua karung yang menggeliat-geliat di ujung ruangan seraya dua suara berteriak bersamaan,****"****YOU'RE SO DEAD, NAMI****!"**

**Warning: ****Chapter ini 'gila', jadi so-sorry kalo 'menyimpang dari jalur' (?). Maafkan kemesuman Sasu-Teme! Lu****, ****sih Teme, maen nyosor aj! Anak org tuh!****Mampus lu kena bogem mentah-*mati kena katon***

'**thinking'**

"**dialogue"**

_**Alam bawah sadar**_

**Musik pengiring:**** Super massive Black Hole, by: Muse. ****Let's us ****eat the first meal-Chapter 1 **

**

* * *

**

Wajah tanpa ekspresi ini memang sudah terlatih hingga tak ada yang menyadari betapa bahagia-nya aku. Untuk pertama kali-nya Kakashi berguna di dalam hidupku. Uzumaki Naruto, yang aku yakin adalah orang yang sama dengan orang di café itu duduk di sebelahku! _So_, lihatlah sekarang. Aku si Uchiha muda sedang duduk di dalam kelas dengan cowok manis berambut pirang. Oh ya, aku berbagi buku pelajaran dengannya karena dia belum menerima buku pelajaran. Aku juga menjawab pertanyaan tentang pelajaran darinya saat dia kebingungan. Aku memang murid yang baik.

Bisa kudengar bel berganti begitu juga pelajaran Kakashi yang turut serta berakhir. Kesenanganku berakhir dan berganti dengan aura tak mengenakkan setelah aku sadar siapa dan apa yang akan datang dalam beberapa detik ke depan.

Berdiri di sana guru pedophile yang mengajar Biologi. Ya! Guru yang satu dan hanya satu-satunya, Orochimaru. Ugh, pedophile itu benar-benar selalu berhasil membuatku muak. Bayangkan jika hampir di setiap kesempatan tangan pucat, dingin dan seperti plastik itu menggerayangi tanganmu. Aku bertanya, apa yang kau rasakan?

Haruskah ku deskripsikan pedophile satu ini? Ah, lebih baik tidak. Mata kuning yang menyamai ular itu menyapu isi ruangan kelas kami. Aku bisa merasakan pandangan 'tak enak' darinya tertuju padaku. Aku melihat kea rah mana saja kecuali bertemu pandangan itu. Sedetik kemudian aku bisa melihat di ujung mata gelapku Naruto membatu. Pandangan mata ular itu tertuju padanya, "Wah, sepertinya kita kedatangan murid baru, bisa perkenalkan dirimu anak manis?"

'_Anak manis_? Dia bilang Naruto-**ku **_anak manis_?', pikirku gusar.

"H-hai sensei. N-nama saya Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Si ular pedophile **(Sasu-teme guru kok di panggil 'ular'? ga baek T,T;;) **berjalan ke arah Naruto. Si cowok bermata sejernih langit itu benar-benar membeku di depan mataku. Naruto tetap berdiri di sana sampai si pedophile melingkarkan tangan pucatnya ke tubuh yang lebih mungil itu dan menanyakan sesuatu padanya. Jika kau duduk di ruang kelas ini aku yakin kau bisa melihat pembuluh darah yang menyilang di wajahku. Aku bisa membayangkan betapa takutnya Naruto saat ini. Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan menggenggam tangan pucat si ular.

"Sensei, aku yakin lebih baik jika anda segera mengajar."

Si pedophile itu melayangkan pandangan yang mengatakan dia terganggu dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Dia menarik kembali tangannya. Kuning dan onyx bertemu. Aku bisa merasakan aura mencekam yang mengelilingi kami. Tak sampai se-menit sang 'sensei terhormat' berkata, "Ah, benar sekali Uchiha-kun. Lagipula kita tidak boleh tertinggal jadwal ya 'kan, anak-anak?"

Senyum 'palsu' itu berhasil melenyapkan aura kehidupan ruang kelas ini. Kecuali aku tentu saja. Aku tidak takut padanya. Siapa-pun yang menyentuh **milikku** tanpa seijinku, aku akan memiliki kepalanya di bawah kakiku ini. Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Dan cowok manis ini akan menjadi **milikku**.

Detik berlalu dengan sangat lambat di dalam pelajaran ini. Aku hanya melihat awan putih yang di tembus oleh burung-burung di atas sana. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bisa-bisa aku jadi seseorang seperti Shikamaru. Spontan sepasang mataku melihat ke arah si bocah-Nara di ujung kelas yang sudah tertidur pulas. Meski aku tidak mau mengakui secara terang-terangan Nara itu sainganku dalam mencapai prestasi selama aku sekolah di Konoha. Terkadang aku heran, bagaimana anak itu belajar jika dia sendiri tidak pernah terbangun di saat pelajaran. **(percaya ato nggak, temen Nami ada yg spti itu! Dy kerjanya tidur mulu, tapi juara kalo ikut lomba****; ****inget dy jdi inget Shikamaru ato Lelouch-ny CG)**

Tangan kiriku menopang dagu, seraya wajah pucat ini kembali memandang keluar jendela. Aku merasa seseorang menarik-narik bajuku. Ku alihkan pandangan tanpa emosi ini ke arah anak-rubah di sampingku. Oh ya, kalian pasti setuju kalau aku menjuluki Naruto dengan nama itu. Aku pikir memang cocok, lagipula lihat tiga garis yang ada di sisi pipinya itu. Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak bisa mendengar.

"Apa?"

"A-aku bilang… Terima kasih."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, "Hn."

Melihat reaksi-ku dia kembali diam. Maafkan aku malaikat-ku, sayangnya aku bukanlah orang yang suka berbicara. Kalau hanya bersamamu mungkin akan berbeda cerita.

Jam istirahat berbunyi tak berapa lama kemudian. Hatiku melompat bahagia saat Kakashi menyuruhku mengajak Naruto berkeliling sekolah sebagai perkenalan. Dan disinilah kedua kakiku membawaku. Tentu saja bersama seseorang yang menjadi model mimpi basahku setiap malam. Aku memberitahu padanya apa yang menurutku penting. Dan dia akan bertanya bila tak mengerti. Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku tidak nyaman saat ini. Aku merasa aku mulai kehilangan kontrol akan kesadaranku.

Oh Kami, wajah eksotis berwarna karamel itu selalu membuat gerakan ke samping bila dia bingung. Sesuatu di bawah sana sepertinya bereaksi saat ini. Aku benar-benar harus menahan hormon yang aku yakin saat ini sedang berperang dengan dunia kesadaran sang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku benar-benar kasihan pada Sasuke Jr disana. 'Jangan di saat seperti ini' pikirku miris. Aku bisa merasakan celanaku menjadi lebih sempit. **(fufufu, I'm so~ evil, aren't I?)**

"Um, Sasuke-san?"

Wajahku yang sedari tadi kosong dan menghadap lantai putih kini terangkat menatapnya.

_[Di dalam kepala Sasuke]_

'_Kami __**pasukan alam bawah sadar **__bersama dengan __**hormon **__akan mengambil alih kendali otak ini!'_

'_Tidaaaaakkkk'_

_KABOOM, JEP-JEP-JEP-JEP, MUKYAAA~~, BLETAK, DHUAAARRR!_

Aku pikir aku adalah orang yang intelektual. Tapi, itu tidak berlaku saat aku bersama-mu, Naru. Aku menarik tangannya dan kaki-ku yang sudah tidak dalam jangkauan kesadaran membawa kami ke tempat sepi di suatu bagian sekolah. Tak banyak yang datang di ujung laboratorium kimia ini. Apa aku mendengar kata 'kenapa'? Kata senior tempat itu menyeramkan dan di huni oleh 'penunggu'. Dan aku tidak pernah percaya dengan hal begituan. Lagipula matahari masih tinggi.

Aku bisa melihat kebingungan menggantung di kedua mata sang rubah. Bagaikan serigala yang sudah menemukan mangsanya, aku membawa dua tanganku untuk menjebak tubuh indah yang mungil itu di antara tubuhku dan dinding putih. Mata biru itu melebar seraya dia mengeluarkan suara indahnya, "S-sasuke-san? Apa ya-yang-"

Belum sempat kata-kata itu lengkap aku mendekatkan wajahku ke lehernya. Aku bisa menghirup aroma yang segar dan-jeruk? Oh mungkin _my little one_ memang unik, karena dia menyukai parfum seperti ini daripada yang di tayangkan di televisi itu. Bau unik ini semakin membuatku ingin memakannya saat ini juga. Lidahku keluar dari tempatnya hidup dan menemukan tempat baru di leher karamel itu.

Sebuah seringai juga menemukan tempatnnya di wajahku, saat aku merasakan Naruto membeku karena ulahku. Organ berwarna kemerahanku menjilat leher yang menggoda deperti ice cream. _Well_, apa lagi yang bisa kau kontrol saat alam bawah sadarmu memberontak? Tidak puas hanya dengan itu, barisan gigi di rahangku mengambil bagian juga.

"S-sasu-"

Ah, suara yang merdu. Aku terus melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali aku melihat ke wajah imut yang memiliki goresan-goresan berwarna kemerahan di sana. Pernahkan aku mengatakan dia adalah lukisan Tuhan yang benar-benar indah? Hati ini melompat-lompat dan tidak mau duduk dengan tenang. Aku membawa tangan kiri-ku turun menyentuh bagian samping tubuh di hadapanku. Terus turun hingga mencapai barisan kancing seragamnya. Dari telapak tanganku aku bisa merasakan degup jantung sang _angel _lebih cepat dari normal. Seringai ini melebar karena dentuman halus dari dadanya.

Wajahku kini berhadapan dengan Naruto. Aku mulai mengeliminasi jarak pemisah di antara kami. Mata biru itu tertutup perlahan. Pikiranku benar-benar melayang, 'tinggal sedikit lagi dan-'

**BUAGH!**

**\^o^/ ****[CX*~AKU ADALAH PEMISAH RUANG DAN WAKTU, JANGAN ****LIHAT**** AKU****~*=3****]**** \^o^/**

'…af. Aku tidak sengaja, Tem-maksudku Sasuke tiba-tiba berbuat begitu jadi-'

Sepertinya itu suara Naruto?

'Oh, Naru-chan. Kau memang tidak pernah berubah.'

Huh, Sakura?

'Aku dan Sakura kangen padamu!'

Ino?

Kenapa ada suara-suara nada tinggi itu bersama dengan suara Naruto? Memangnya aku ada dimana? Aku membuka kelopak mata yang menurutku terlalu berat. Pandangan blur dua cewek yang memeluk cowok mungil itu terpampang di hadapanku. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku seraya tangan kananku membantu mataku mempertajam penglihatanku. Dan saat kembali menatap tiga figur di sana sepasang permata berwarna biru terkunci dengan pandangan mataku.

"Uh, Sakura-chan, dia bangun…", katanya.

Mataku yang sudah beradaptasi kini menatap lurus mereka bertiga. Sebelah alisku terangkat, "kalian saling kenal?"

Cewek berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum lebar sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Naruto, "tentu saja! Ya 'kan, Naru-chan?"

*twitch* Aku merasakan darah-ku mendidih dan nadi-ku menyilang entah di bagian wajah sebelah mana. 'Naru-chan?' Aku berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya.

"Naru, aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman-temanku! Ayo ikut!", Ino berkata. Atau lebih tepatnya berteriak. _Gosh_, suara tinggi mereka membuat kepala-ku pusing dan tanpa sadar aku menekan-nekan dahiku dengan sebelah tangan.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah ayo!", dan dia berhasil menyeret cowok malang itu bersamanya.

Aku merasakan sakit di bagian perutku dan tangan kanan-ku secara spontan memeganginya. Aku bisa mendengar Sakura tertawa kecil di balik mulutnya. Aku hanya bisa melayangkan pandangan _Glaring Daggers_ paling menakutkan. Dan dia berjalan perlahan mendekati tempatku terbaring-err duduk. Aku lupa memberitahu, sekarang aku ada di UKS bersama dengan seseorang yang terakhir kali ingin aku temui saat aku dipanggil ke surga.

"Malangnya kau Sasuke. Tapi, aku harap kau memilih orang yang tepat", katanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di bahu-ku sebagai tanda simpati.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar dan kembali melayangkan pandangan taka mengenakkan, "apa maksudmu?"

Tertawa kecil kembali keluar dari mulutnya, "siapa sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertarik pada seorang cowok, hm?"

"Aku tidak tertarik pada cowok"

"_So_?"

"Aku hanya tertarik padanya"

"Aww, dia mengakui. Tapi, kasihan sekali kau-"

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Humm, kau pingsan setelah kau terkena pukulan darinya di perut."

'Tsk' Uchiha sepertiku pingsan hanya karena itu. Tapi, aku sedang dalam keadaan lengah waktu itu _for Kami's sake_! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa memblok serangan dan jangan kalian bilang kalau aku ngeles. Seperti bisa membaca pikiran orang, Sakura melanjutkan, "Wajar Naruto melayangkannya padamu, atau kau ingin mendapatkan pukulan dariku? Enak saja kau menggodanya. Kalau kau melakukannya lagi, tidak hanya dari satu orang saja kau akan mendapatkan bogem mentah."

"Hn."

"Seorang kapten Aikido di kalahkan oleh sorang sabuk biru Karateka. Lucunya", lagi-lagi dia tertawa kecil. Oh betapa bencinya aku mendengar suara yang meneteskan nada mengejek itu. Dari dulu Sakura memang suka mencari kelemahanku untuk di jadikan keuntungan baginya. Yah, aku masih ingat di waktu aku kecil dan aku sudah menjadi 'mainan' baginya **(konfirmasi; bayangkan Sakura sbg Tsunade kedua ato Yuuko Ichihara dr XXX Holic!)**. Tapi, bagaimana-pun pada akhirnya dia tetap menjadi sahabat dan kakak kedua bagiku.

"Peduli untuk mengatakan siapa dia sebenarnya?", kataku sinis.

"Sasu-kun kau terdengar seperti seorang suami yang cemburu karena istrinya sedang bersama dengan orang lain.", dengan kata-kata itu meledaklah tawanya.

'Cukup, aku pergi', segera aku bangkit dan menuju pintu putih untuk memutar kenop pintu. Dari balik punggungku aku bisa mendengar Sakura berhenti tertawa.

"Kau harus mencari tahu sendiri tentangnya. Dan, jangan kau pikir akan mudah mendapatkannya. Sekali kau bersamanya jangan pernah kau membuatnya sedih."

Aku hanya berlalu dari tempat itu dan berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil mencerna kata-kata Sakura. Apa maksud kata-katanya itu? Memangnya siapa Uzumaki Naruto? Bukankah dia sudah punya Lee untuk 'di-cemaskan'? Aku bisa melihat murid-murid lain bermain basket atau membaca sesuatu atau berbicara atau… berpacaran. Nafas panjang keluar dari mulutku. 'Aku harus cari cara untuk minta maaf'. Bagaimana bisa aku kehilangan kontrol begitu saja? Di depan Naruto. Aku hanya bisa berharap dia tidak merasa jijik padaku atau lebih buruk menjauhiku untuk selamanya.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Tapi bunyi itu hanya lewat begitu saja di telingaku. Aku tidak peduli. Sepertinya hari ini aku ingin berada di atap sekolah saja. Tanpa sadar kakiku sudah melangkah menuju tangga ke atap sekolah. Aku benar-benar tertular Shikamaru. Setelah sampai di tujuan aku hanya bisa berbaring di sana. Menutup mataku untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Hari memang cerah hari ini. Sang Penguasa Hari tidak berhenti menyinari bumi yang semakin keropos akan ulah manusia.

Hn, betapa tidak? Lingkungan sudah tak lagi di hormati. Korupsi membudaya di berbagai belahan dunia. Dan manusia? Manusia tidak lagi memiliki harga lebih dari lembaran-lembaran kertas yang di sebut uang. Terbukti dari banyaknya kasus penjualan manusia baik bayi atau wanita di televisi. Mengingat hal seperti itu hanya membawaku kepada kenyataan semuanya hanyalah kebohongan.

Dimana figur seorang ayah ketika kau membutuhkannya? Semua sudah berubah sejak kematian Ibu; sejak perusahaan itu menjadi lebih penting dariku dan Aniki. Aku hanya berharap di duniaku yang telah kelam ini akan mendapatkan cahaya. Seperti bumi yang mendapatkannya dari Matahari.

Terlelap dalam buaian sang mimpi membuatku lupa akan waktu. Aku membuka mataku untuk kedua kalinya hari ini seraya berdiri dan merapikan seragamku. Aku melihat arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan tanganku. '10 menit lagi'. Aku berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Pikiranku melayang kemana-mana tanpa arah tujuan. Pandangan sepasang mata gelapku tertuju di lantai putih tempat kakiku berpijak. Sepertinya lantai putih ini lebih menarik daripada apapun yang ada di hadapanku.

Berapa lama aku berjalan? Hingga aku tidak sadar bel pulang memecah keheningan. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar kelas dan pergi entah ke rumah masing-masing atau entah-pergi-kemana. Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan malas menuju ruang kelas.

Mataku terpaku pada sosok yang ada di dalam ruangan kosong itu. Seseorang yang harusnya menagih 'maaf' dariku. Aku masih belum memiliki cara untuk minta maaf pada Naruto. Kalau di pikir pukulannya boleh juga, mungkin itu gerak reflek**(masochist!)**. 'Argh, terkutuk kau alam bawah sadar', pikiranku memaki-maki dirinya sendiri. Harusnya aku membangun karakter yang bagus di hadapannya! Bukan menyerangnya seperti- seperti tadi itu!

"Aku- minta maaf."

Suara yang kelihatan ragu-ragu itu mengagetkanku. Kaget karena di buyarkan dari lamunan dan kaget karena permintaan maaf yang benar-benar tidak perlu!

"Apa? Harusnya aku yang berkata begitu."

Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang aku yakin tidak gatal, "Perbuatanmu memang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Harusnya aku patahkan dua atau tiga tulang rusukmu."

Aku terkejut dengan kata-katanya. Dan aku segera melihat ke arah cowok manis di depanku ini seraya dia melanjutkan, "tapi, pukulan itu menurutku sudah cukup. Um, apa masih sakit?"

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dia memaafkan perbuatan yang, _well_, tidak pantas itu.

"Kau tidak marah atau takut atau-"

"Hey, kau mau aku memberimu 'hadiah' lagi? Aku berusaha baik padamu, tahu", jawaban tegas itu meluncur dari mulut kemerahan miliknya dan mengerucut. Menjadikannya terlihat seperti anak-anak yang cemberut karena tidak di belikan mainan. Sejujurnya, penampilan Naruto terlihat lebih muda dari fakta bahwa dia kelas 2 SMA.

"Hn, Dobe."

Dia memandangku dengan pandangan sinis, "kau- kau memanggilku apa? Katakan sekali lagi!"

"Do-be."

"KAU! TEME!"

Wow, suaranya meninggi seperti cewek. Buru-buru aku mangambil tas selempang-ku dan beranjak pergi. Senyum tipis kini menghias wajah pucat yang terbiasa tanpa ekspresi ini. Benar-benar senyum meski tipis menggantikan seringai yang telah sekian lama bersama denganku. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa tahun ini aku tersenyum. Aku menginginkan Dobe berambut pirang ini sebagai Matahari-ku. Untuk menyinari dunia yang terlalu lama terkungkung dalam kegelapan. Untuk menyirami dunia-ku dengan sinar dan kasih sayang yang telah lama pudar.

**\^o^/ ****[CX*~AKU ADALAH PEMISAH RUANG DAN WAKTU, JANGAN ****LIHAT**** AKU****~*=3****]**** \^o^/**

Hari telah berganti. Sabtu ini sekolah libur dan aku merasa bosan. Tapi, sejak kapan aku tidak merasa tidak bosan? Bukankah seorang Uchiha terlihat tanpa ekspresi atau terlihat selalu bosan? Setidaknya aku bukan seorang Uchiha berumur 40 tahunan yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan tak mempedulikan anaknya sendiri atau lebih tepatnya lebih mementingkan perusahaan dan klien-kliennya.

Entah darimana sebuah jam weker berdering dan suara berisiknya memenuhi ruangan besar yang ku sebut dengan kamar. Aku menindih kepalaku dengan bantal bulu untuk meredam suaranya. Dan? Tidak berhasil. Aku membiarkan mata onyx-ku beradaptasi dengan cahaya sang Mentari yang menembus lewat tirai biru gelap. Aku melemparkan Death Glare-ku ke jam weker yang berdiri dan bordering dengan bentuk bulat _innocent_-nya di meja sebelah tempat tidurku.

Dan reaksi pertama dariku?

_Set_- Duagh-Duagh-Trang-Klenteng-Klenteng **(translate: ambil-pukul-pukul-buang-terjatuh menjadi kepingan-kepingan.)**

Siapapun yang berani menaruh jam weker itu kalau aku temukan, akan ku-kuliti kepalanya. Apakah se-isi rumah ini sudah lupa kalau aku bukanlah orang yang 'suka bangun pagi'. Kurang dari 5 menit pintu terbuka lebar menampakkan manusia-yang mungkin menurutmu adalah-kopian dariku. Dia berdiri dengan seringai penuh arti dengan rambut panjang yang di ikat ekor kuda yang kini menjuntai di bahu sisi kirinya.

"Pagi! _Li'l bro!_"

'Jenius, hanya dia ini satu-satunya tersangka utama dan tidak yang lain', pikirku dengan muka yang terbenam di dalam lembutnya selimut hangat. Aku tidak peduli apa maunya kali ini. Tidak bisakah Itachi membiarkanku sendirian untuk sekali saja? Hanya pagi ini.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menggenggam selimut berwarna gelap dan menariknya dengan kasar, "hey, hari sudah pagi. Matahari juga sudah meninggi, bangun Sasuke."

Aku melemparkan Detah Glare sekali lagi. Aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang 'indah' dari mulutku sambil mencari-cari telepon genggam untuk melihat jam, "_Damnit, _Itachi! Ini masih jam 7! Keluar dari sini!"

Itachi hanya melihat ke arahku dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca olehku, "aku ingin kau pergi bersamaku dan ayah hari ini."

"Hn."

'Yeah, dan babi serta sapi terbang dengan sepasang sayap mereka, _no way in hell__ I would be there_', jawabku secara mental. Hidup se-atap dengan'nya' saja sudah cukup membuatku muak. Kau tahu? Aku lebih sering menginap di apartemen Sai daripada 'rumah' ini. Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi kerumah ini kalau bukan karena Itachi masih tinggal di sini.

Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci kakak-ku. Hanya saja, dia satu-satunya orang yang masih bisa ku sebut 'keluarga'. Ayahku atau keluarga besar Uchiha lainnya tidak masuk dalam hitunganku. Mereka terlalu terikat dengan tradisi _kolot_ Uchiha. 'Tsk'

Itachi pergi meninggalkan kamarku. Aku bergegas mandi dan mengganti pakaian. Aku tidak berkata aku akan pergi 'kan? Jadi aku turun melewati ruangan tengah Mansion, melewati beberapa maid dan butler. Telepon genggam di saku dan kunci motor di tangan. _Oke, ready to go_!

* * *

**A/N sekaligus balasan review yg anonim; umm, hai..? katakan padaku kalian tdk akan membunuh saia karna kputusan saia untk mneruskan cerita ini dgn FULL of SASUKE POV… coz, saia ga bisa menyembunyikan 'rahasia' ato 'kejutan' kalo pake 3****rd**** person POV. Dan saia harap kalian tdk berpusing ria karna banyaknya dialog ato ke-mesuman Sasu-teme yg berlebihan itu… Kalo iya… *sembah sujud* ampyuuunnn…**

**Buat yg review saia punya pertanyaan; apa chappie ini masih layak menyandang rating T? Lama-lama pikiran saia kena virus 'perverseness'-nya Sasu-Teme… T,T; **

**-****Nhia Chayang: Hy, nia! Domo arigato udah ripiu . Itachi nyengir2 mesum****ga karuan tuh pas dy tahu kamu ngedukung pairing ****'****ItaDei****'****… Terus nge-ripiu, wokeh?**

**-****Jill: Gimana di chappie ini? Sasu-teme straightforward banget tuh. Maen gerayangi anak orang aj****, ****pdhal kenal aj blom sehari. Katanya dia udh ga tahan gara-gara di siksa ma mimpinya sendiri… *evil chuckle* buat informasi, dia sm skali ga ada niatan buat ngelepasin Naru-chan tuh. ('gyaaaa~ Nami, help!') kayanya tu suara Naru deh?**

**-Uzumaki Winda & LoveyDovey: Wokeh! Saia apdet nih, di-tunggu ripiu selanjutnya dari tangan dan hape (?) anda! \^o^/**

**-****GummyCherries: Sankyu bngt udh ripiu, saia ampe ngalahin kucing saia yg lagi guling2 karna baca ripiu-mu! Pembatas? Oh! Benda itu! Tulisan nyasar itu~ \,/ hehehe. Saia tunggu ripiu berikutnya~**

**-****: trima kasih saia menumpuk bagai gunung, matur nuwun dah ripiu! Ni TBC ko, tenang aja, muahahaha uhuk uhk khu guah *author pingsan kehabisan Oksigen stlah keselek biji duren(?)***

**Tori: *chirp* *chirp* *chirp* [ripiu lagi, okeh! Jadi author bisa idup lagi dan apdet lagi]**


	3. 2 : Hey, look!

**Disclaimer: Suatu hari Nami pergi kerumah Kishimoto-sensei dan menodongnya, "berikan Naruto padaku!" Dia diam disana dan mengangkat telepon menekan tombol 'Kantor Polisi'. "Apa itu artinya 'tidak'?" dan dia mengangguk. Saia-pun lari menyelamatkan diri.**

**Warning: ****M Rated! ****A bit soft-lemon****: ItaDei, everyone! Be aware! Sasuke mergoki Itachi tuh! ****BE AWARE! ****Alur lebih cepat dari biasanya.**

**A/N ****Maap, Nami ga bisa bales ripiu2 tmen2 skalian di chapt kmaren! SORY! GOMEN! Jangan kapok ripiu cerita Nami ya~**

'**thinking'**

"**dialogue"**

**Musik pengiring:**** Dark Blue**** ,By:**** Jack's Mannequin**** , Chapter 2! Yey! Bon apetite! ^^**

Wajah pucat yang bosan ini kini terhalang helm dari tatapan tajam Matahari. Dari dulu aku memang tidak terlalu suka Matahari. Karena selalu di gambarkan dengan warna kuning mencolok dan di gambarkan dengan hari cerah, orang-orang yang ramai di luar rumah tidak luput anak kecil yang berlarian di sana-sini. Bukannya aku tidak suka anak kecil, aku tidak suka keramaian. Mungkin apartemen Sai lebih menarik dari tempat manapun di kota ini.

Lampu lalu lintas itu berkedip dan menyala berwarna hijau. Aku segera tancap gas melewati beberapa mobil pribadi dan motor lain. Motor berwarna hitamku kini berpadu dengan t-Shirt berwarna hitam yang di balut kemeja biru gelap yang berkibar, sengaja aku biarkan memang, dan celana jeans biru gelap. Aku merasakan getaran dari saku-ku. Aku tak mempedulikannya, mungkin Aniki atau ayah yang menelepon. Siapa tahu?

Bukankah selama ini aku sudah tak lagi punya ambisi untuk bersaing dengan kakakku? Aku tidak mau ikut campur dalam hal bisnis ini-itu. Aku ingin menentukan jalan hidupku sendiri. Apalagi setelah aku tahu Aniki yang lebih memilih melanjutkan sekolah dengan jurusan bisnis daripada arsitek. Sebelum kaa-san meninggal, beliau bercerita bahwa Aniki sudah berjanji untuk membuat kaa-san dan aku bahagia. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka Aniki akan melakukan hal sejauh ini.

Aniki mematahkan impiannya untuk memberiku kesempatan memilih cita-cita yang ingin aku gapai. Aku yakin tou-san tak akan pernah tahu hal itu. Aku berani bertaruh dia bahkan tak akan peduli akan pilihan Aniki.

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu. Aku bisa melihat bangunan berwarna dominasi putih dan abu-abu berdiri tegak. Sai beruntung karena orang tuanya menghormati pilihan anak mereka untuk mandiri dan mengijinkannya tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen. Aku ingin hidup seperti itu. Tapi, aku tak ingin membuat Aniki kesusahan. Mungkin aku harus mencari kerja sambilan setelah ini. Lagipula musim panas ini aku tak akan kemana-mana, 'hm, waktu yang tepat untuk mencari kerja sambilan'.

Aku memarkir motorku dan berjalan ke dalam apartemen sederhana itu. Ada beberapa remaja cewek-mungkin SMP-berjalan melewatiku dengan tawa kecil dengan rona merah di pipi mereka. 'Ugh'. Langkah kaki-ku terhenti saat melihat tiga orang yang ku kenal berdiri di sana. Dua cewek dan sepupuku. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, aku ingin pergi bersama mereka. Kemanapun selain ke hotel atau restoran mewah pilihan tou-san.

"Hey! Itu Sasuke", suara Alto Sakura mencapai telingaku.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka seraya menatap dengan tampang stoic milikku, "kalian mau kemana?"

"Kiba lagi-lagi mengajak anak-anak berkumpul di rumahnya, kali ini untuk menonton final Spanyol dan Belanda nanti malam. Saat ini mungkin mereka sedang bermain playstation di sana hingga malam tiba. Kau mau ikut Sasuke?", Tanya Sai sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Hn. Kalian berdua juga?"

"Tidak. Aku dan Sakura akan pergi untuk latihan menari di tam-", belum sempat kata-kata itu meluncur sepenuhnya tangan Sakura melayang ke mulut berbalut lip gloss itu.

Aku yang penasaran tanpa sadar bertanya, "kemana?"

"Err—tidak, kami hanya mau pergi ke- ke studio!", balas Sakura.

"Ya! Ke studio. Oh, lihat jam-nya! Bye Sasuke, bye Honey!", Ino member kecupan di pipi Sai sebelum menarik tangan Sakura.

Sai menoleh ke arahku, "kenapa dia?"

Aku menghela nafas. Terkadang Sai ini kelewat bodoh, "dia itu pacarmu Sai. Mana aku tahu dia kenapa."

"Jadi? Kau mau ikut?"

"Aku akan menyusul. Setelah urusanku selesai aku akan mengirim pesan padamu."

"Urusan apa memangnya?"

Aku berbalik badan dan mengangkat bahu. Aku hanya penasaran melihat Sakura dan Ino. Sesuatu dalam otakku mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang menyembunyikan suatu hal. Hm, kalau tidak salah Ino mengatakan 'tam', taman…

Aku mengambil kontak motor dan menghidupkannya. Tapi, taman di Konoha tidak hanya satu. Mungkin aku harus mulai dari yang terdekat dari sini. Sesaat kemudian motorku sudah berada di dalam aliran kendaraan. Hanya perasaanku atau Matahari sedang marah? Aku merasakan suhu meningkat di sekitarku. Mungkin pemanasan global sudah menunjukkan 'produk'nya.

Awan-awan putih bertebaran seperti daun kering di hamparan langit biru. Sepeda motorku aku pacu lagi dan lagi memenuhi hasrat adrenalin yang meningkat seperti tekanan angin yang makin menjadi di sekelilingku. Aku tahu ini berbahaya. Tapi, dari awal aku memang tidak peduli. Taman demi taman aku jelajahi. Aku masih belum menemui sepeda motor matik berwarna pink dengan motif bunga milik Sakura. Tinggal taman di ujung kota yang belum aku kunjungi.

Taman ini cukup besar dan berdekatan dengan sebuah danau. Aku pernah kesana. Dulu. _The Xyst Garden_ begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Menurutku nama itu aneh. Disana banyak sekali pohon rindang dan besar. Bagian terdalam di seberang danau tampak seperti hutan bagiku. Karena tak ada jalan setapak buatan di daerah itu. Tapi, aku tetap tidak menyangkal bahwa tempat itu memang tempat yang cocok untukku.

Kini aku mendapati diriku berdiri di salah satu sisi _The Xyst_. Ah, aku tak mau menyebut namanya lagi. Ak berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Melihat kea rah sekitar. Tak terlalu banyak orang di sisi tempatku masuk. Mengkin kalau aku lebih ke dalam aku akan menemui banyak orang. Pikiranku terus melayang dalam dunia awan nun jauh di sana. Angin semilir yang menerpa wajah tampan ini membuatku secara tak sadar menutup mata dan berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas. Harum pinus dan udara musim semi memang yang terbaik.

Hingga akhirnya keheningan yang memang memiliki _backsound_ suara-suara dari arah lain terpecah oleh suara tawa dan derap langkah kaki. Aku menoleh ke arah belakang dari bahuku. Anak-anak berumur lima sampai sepuluh tahun berlarian melewatiku dengan tawa dan senyum di wajah mereka. Wajahku tetap tak berekspresi. Hingga seorang anak perempuan sekitar umur delapan atau lebih berhenti di sampingku dan melihat ke arahku.

Anak perempuan itu memakai _dress_ sederhana berwarna biru muda dengan motif garis-garis halus. Yah, setidaknya bukan merah jambu atau kuning. Warna-warna itu membuat mataku sakit. Rok-nya menjuntai di bawah lututnya, memperlihatkan alas kaki yang juga berwarna biru.

"Hey, kak. Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

"Hn?"

"Wajahmu sedih."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "maksudmu?"

Anak berambut cokelat kemerahan itu memiringkan kepalanya, "kau tidak melihat matamu? Kalau Kitsu-senpai melihatmu pasti dia akan mengatakan hal yang sama."

Kini aku benar-benar bingung di buatnya. Oh, great kini kau bahkan di buat bingung oleh seorang anak kecil, lebih buruk perempuan. Lagipula siapa 'Kitsu-senpai'. Pikiranku kembali berputar-putar. Hingga anak kecil itu menarik-narik lenganku, "ayo! Aku kenalkan dengan senpai! Kakak pasti suka!"

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiranku hingga mau-maunya di'seret-seret' begini oleh seorang anak kecil. Memangnya kemana orang tuanya. Kami berjalan masuk lebih dalam ke taman ini. Burung-burung dara yang sedang bercengkrama dan memakan remah-remah roti di atas _paving_ taman kini beterbangan saat aku dan anak ini lewat. Wajah anak itu tak pernah melepaskan senyumnya.

Anak itu melepaskan genggamannya dan lari menjauh dariku. Aku bisa mendengar samar-samar suara lagu. Jalan taman itu berbelok dengan sebuah pohon besar menghadang. Tempat yang aman untuk melihat seseorang dari jauh. Lagipula aku tidak berniat ingin berkenalan 'kan?

"—haha ha ha… ah, aku capek!", sepertinya ini suara yang ku kenal.

Aku melihat di tempat yang di kelilingi pohon, membuatku sulit untuk terlihat. Di sana ada beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian ke arahku tadi. Mereka tertawa, menyanyi dan menari-nari. Di antara figur-figur pendek aku bisa melihat tiga orang lain yang paling tinggi. Yang membuatku heran adalah, dua orang di antaranya Ino dan Sakura. Setahuku mereka tak peduli dengan hal lain selain diri mereka sendiri. Mungkin ini penemuan baru.

Satu orang yang lain memakai topi. Dia melepaskan topinya dan memperlihatkan satu-satunya orang yang ku incar; Naruto. Aku bisa mendengar samar-samar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, aku haus", Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Oh, kalian bagaimana _boys_, _girls_?"

Anak-anak kecil menjawab dengan girang tawaran Sakura. Dengan begitu keduanya, Sakura dan Ino menghilang entah-kemana. Anak-anak itu mulai 'menggila'. Musik sederhana dari dua _speaker_ mungil berwarna pink-yang sudah bisa di tebak siapa pemiliknya-di atas kursi taman itu. Aku hanya menebak siapa orang itu. Dan aku harap tebakan-ku tidak salah.

Anak kecil memakai _dress_ biru tadi terlihat bersama dengan 'dia'. Oh, betapa aku tak pernah salah. Sepasang mata biru itu melihat ke sekeliling dengan tatapan bingung. Aku tahu, anak kecil itu pasti telah mengatakan sesuatu. Karena keduanya kini berjalan ke arah tempatku berdiri.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Anak perempuan itu menarik-narik lengan Naruto dan bertanya padanya, "ne-ne-, Kitsu-senpai kenal dengannya?"

"Jadi dia yang kau maksud Ai-chan?"

Anak itu mengangguk. Aku tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Aku hanya peduli pada malaikat yang ada di hadapanku. 'Ayolah Sasuke, kau itu cowok ter-populer' batinku. Aku memang popular tapi, _damn_! Aku tak pernah yang pertama kali mendekati orang lain. Karena cewek-cewek itu yang selalu mendekatiku. Yang hanya ada di pikiranku adalah mimpi-mimpi menyenangkan dengan melibatkan Naruto di dalamnya. Yah, dia di antara kedua lenganku, berdua di dalam kamar dan di atas kasur empuk milikku. Hmm, kapan aku bisa memilikinya secara nyata…?

"—Teme?"

'Semburat kemerahan ada di kedua pipi karamel itu. Pandangan yang mendung akan nafsu. Dan jangan lupa desahan yang aku dengar seperti saat di lab waktu itu.'

"SASUKE!"

Aku menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru yang sepertinya –berani aku berkata- khawatir, "apa?"

"Kau kenapa? Jangan melamun begitu tidak baik tahu."

"Hn."

Segera keduanya tenggelam dalam percakapan. Hingga Sasuke tak menyadari Sakura dan Ino yang telah kembali dari 'perjalanan' mereka. Sasuke sempat mengalami kesulitan saat mencari alasan kenapa dia ada di taman itu. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia bilang 'aku mengikuti kalian karena curiga kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang dariku'. Dan berkat bantuan Naruto yang memang tampak seperti malaikat baginya, Sakura dan Ino percaya akan apa yang ia katakan.

Bumi berputar, Matahari merayap ke tempatnya tidur. Dan segera campuran warna indah lukisan sang Thuna tampak di atas kepala mereka. Waktu mulai bertambah dan sore telah tiba. Satu persatu anak-anak kecil itu menghilang dan kembali ke orang tua atau pendamping mereka. Tinggal-lah dua cowok dan dua cewek di tempat lengang itu.

Ino menoleh ke arah Naruto dan bertanya, "Naru-chan, kau pulangnya gimana? Apa mau bersama Sakura saja?"

Naruto menatap balik sahabatnya, "lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Aku bisa menelepon Sai, lagipula aku mau ikutan nonton bareng di rumah Kiba."

"Oh, seandainya aku bisa ikut kalian. Tapi, Onii-chan pasti khawatir kalau aku ikut kalian."

Mata emerald Sakura menunjukkan simpati, "Naru-"

Aku yang melihat hal ini merasa bohlam lampu menyala. Oh ya, aku dapat ide. Lagipula Kami-sama sekarang sedang memberiku kesempatan, untuk apa aku sia-siakan?

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang?"

Ketiga pasang mata mengarah padaku. Tentunya alis mataku terangkat sebelah, "kenapa?"

Sakura yang pertama mengeluarkan suara, "kau bilang mau apa? Mengantarnya?" Mendengar kata-kata itu aku hanya mengangguk meski tetap tak berekspresi.

"Nuh-uh, Tidak, tidak bisa!"

Wajah karamel Naruto sekarang membuat ekspresi yang tidak bisa aku baca, "ta-tapi, Sakura-chan, aku tidak mau membuatmu atau Ino repot. Biar saja aku bersama Te-maksudku Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa, kok."

Pembicaraan yang tidak penting. Ayolah, hanya mengantarnya pulang, memangnya apa yang akan ku lakukan? Memperkosanya? Ups. Lupakan saja. Tapi, memangnya siapa yang bisa menolak tubuh itu? Lihat saja, Uzumaki yang ada di hadapanku ini. Aku yakin, dia memang dambaan semua Seme. Seandainya halangan seperti mereka (Sakura, Ino, d.l.l) tidak ada. Aku pasti sudah bisa melancarkan misi'ku'.

"-baiklah. Ingat, kalau Dei-nii komplain, aku tidak mau mendengarnya."

"Okay! Makasi Sakura-chan!", mata onyx-ku melebar saat Naruto melayangkan ciuman di pipi cewek itu. 'APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN?'ronta otak ber-prosesor i**** milikku.

Setelah menyusuri jalan beberapa saat, tempatku memparkir sepeda terlihat. Motor hitam yang terdiam di sana menungguku dan malaikat ini untuk menaikinya. Aku menarik kunci motor dari saku jeans-ku. Aku masih marah **[itu namanya cemburu, Sasu-teme -_-;;]** gara-gara kejadian tadi. Lagipula, Sakura 'kan sudah milik si manusia hijau itu _for God sake_?

"Umh, kau bawa motor ya, Teme?"

Sontak mataku membalas tatapannya, "sudah bisa lihat, 'kan? Memang kenapa?"

Mata safir itu hanya mengedip beberapa kali saat aku menaiki sepeda motor hitam dan memasang kuncinya, "kau kenapa sih Teme? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Aku berani bersumpah bahwa aku menendang diriku sendiri saat ini. Argh! Kenapa susah sekali sih membuatnya mengerti!

"Hey! Dobe, uh, Naruto! Maksudku bukan begitu. Sudahlah naik saja."

Ragu-ragu dengan perkataanku dia hanya membalikkan badan dan siap untuk berlalu. Wajahnya cemberut karena emosinya yang, yah, mudah sekali di 'panas-panasi'. Terpaksa aku harus melepas 'topeng' Uchiha kebanggaanku. Hanya untuknya. Ah, kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Apa separah ini kalau orang sudah 'tertarik' dengan orang lain?

Yang namanya 'kasih sayang' atau 'cinta' memang monster yang mengerikan. Seperti pedang yang memiliki dua sisi. Ada untuk dinikmati bersama, tapi mematikan saat kau sendiri. Gah, pikiranku juga sudah tidak 'benar' gara-gara Naruto. Aku hanya berharap tak akan ada orang yang bilang bahwa aku mirip dengan aktor yang sedang memerankan tokoh romantis.

Tentu tidak gampang untuk meyakinkan orang yang keras kepala. Apalagi Dobe yang satu ini. Aku berani bertaruh seumur hidup hanya dengannya saja aku bisa memperagakan 'pembicaraan yang layak'. Karena biasanya semua orang yang mengajakku bicara hanya akan ku beri 'hn' atau malah tidak aku pedulikan.

Akhirnya kami meluncur di salah satu jalan raya di Konoha. Matahari sudah agak condong ke arah barat. Mungkin sudah sekitar jam tiga atau lebih. _Well,_ aku masih punya waktu sampai jam enam untuk pergi ke rumah Kiba. Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah, sekarang aku sedang menuju rumah Rubah manis yang sekarang mendekap pinggangku dengan erat. Kau mau tahu kenapa?

'Fufufu'

Itu karena aku menaikkan kecepatan dan melakukan beberapa manuver a la pembalap. Hey, jangan salahkan aku jika aku mengambil kesempatan di saat-saat seperti ini. Aku hanya tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang menyentuh bagian punggungku. Hmm, seandainya bisa begini-minimal dua atau tiga hari setiap minggu.

Apartemen sederhana yang sedikit mirip dengan tempat Sai terlihat beberapa ratus meter di depan. Naruto sudah mengatakan apartemen di jalan itu adalah tempat tinggalnya. Aku membelokkan sepeda-ku dan menuruni jalan beraspal menuju tempat parker di bawah apartemen (semacam ruang bawah tanah). Naruto turun dari sepeda motor dan menatap ke arahku yang masih mengenakan helm.

"Kau mau tinggal sebentar? Paling tidak untuk makan."

Aku hanya menatap lama mata biru sebening langit itu sebelum perutku menjawab dengan- "Kryuuk~"

Spontan aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke aspal berwarna gelap yang tampaknya sangat menarik. Bodoh kau perut sialan! Telingaku menangkap suara _melodious_ milik pemuda pirang di hadapanku yang kini tertawa, "uh-hu-hahahaha, kau benar-benar aneh Teme! Ya, sudah ayo!"

Aku hanya menatap figur yang mulai menjauh itu sebelum yang bersangkutan menoleh dan memanggilku. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini aku terus 'melihat' atau lebih tepatnya tidak mengalihkan pandangan terhadap apapun kecuali Naruto.

Jalan apartemen itu memang lengang. Mengingat ini sudah sore dan tak akan ada banyak orang yang keluar di sore hari. Perjalanan singkat kami terhento di sebuah pintu putih bernomor 093. Naruto meraih sesuatu-yang sepertinya adalah kunci-dari saku belakangnya. Kunci itu di masukkan dan Naruto membukanya. Mempersilakanku masuk, Naruto berjalan lebih ke dalam di apartemen sederhana ini.

Semuanya terlihat biasa saja. Yah, aku akui apartemen Sai berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih 'tak teratur' dari yang ini. Aku bisa menebak tempatku duduk kini adalah ruang tengah. Di ruangan yang dominasi warna putih tulang ini hanya ada beberapa sofa lembut dan meja. Di salah satu sisinya ada seperangkat audio keluaran tahun kemarin.

Aku berjalan melewati sebuah sofa dan membeku di tempat. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya yakin dengan apa yang aku lihat.

Di sebuah sofa kecil itu tergeletak pakaian yang sudah kusut. Sepertinya pakaian itu sudah menjadi 'korban'. Karena di situ ada kemeja yang kancingnya putus. Bukan itu yang membuatku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali. Tapi sebuah jaket _innocent_ berwarna biru kehitaman yang **benar-benar** aku kenal. Dan aku **tahu benar** siapa pemiliknya.

Tapi, aku segera menepis kemungkinan yang mengganggu pikiranku. Tidak, perkiraanku tidak benar. Tapi, kalau jaket itu di situ…

Naruto kembali ke ruang tengah dengan nampan dua cangkir di atasnya. Asap mengepul dari dua cangkir itu dan sebuah piring lengkap dengan sebuah sendok. Sekali lagi aku mengutuk perutku yang 'bernyanyi'. Hmm, harum sekali. Apa di piring itu isinya kare? Karena hidungku mencium bau kare.

"Um, maaf kalau makanannya sederhana."

Aku mengangkat alisku, "kenapa?"

"Err, lupakan saja."

Aku menerima piring yang di berikan olehnya dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok. Rasanya lumayan juga. Tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bisa merasakan mata biru langit itu tertuju ke arahku. Aku terus menyuapkan sendok demi sendok nasi kare itu sebelum akhirnya aku putuskan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Dobe-"

Mata biru yang tadinya terlihat tenang kini mengeras karena _pet-name_ yang aku berikan padanya, "apa?"

"Kamar mandi di sebelah mana?"

"Oh, lurus saja. Di situ dapur dan di sebelahnya ada pintu-"

Aku langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkannya. Aku menyusuri lorong yang pendek itu. Aku menemukan 'dapur' seperti kata Naruto. Tapi, ada dua pintu di situ. Dan keduanya memiliki warna dan model yang sama. Mungkin memang semua pintu di apartemen ini seperti itu semua.

Aku membeku saat mendengar—err apa itu namanya _'a moan'_?

Aku mendekat di sebuah pintu yang terdekat dari posisiku berdiri. Belum aku membuka pintu itu, sebuah suara yang sama menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang telingaku.

"Ahn~ ha- 'tachi- hosh… Le-lebih-lagi"

Berapa kali aku membeku dalam sehari ini? ' 'tachi'? Maksudnya Itachi? Jangan-jangan dugaanku… Aku membuka pintu itu dan melihat 'sesuatu' yang membuat mata onyx-ku melebar dengan cara yang –tidak-Uchiha-sekali.

Di atas matras ber-seprai cerah itu ada dua orang. Lebih tepatnya dua orang pemuda. Jelas sekali mataku menangkap gambaran yang ber-rated NC 17. Pemuda berambut gelap yang membungkuk di kedua lututnya itu **Baka Aniki**! Oh, Kami.

Aku menoleh saat melihat Naruto berjalan mendekati dapur dengan nampan yang tadi ia bawa. Aku memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat ke arahku. Sebelum dia mengeluarkan suara aku mengunci mulutnya dengan meletakkan jari telunjukku di depan bibir ranum miliknya.

Pintu itu kembali aku buka sedikit. Membuat mata berwarna _baby blue_ sang malaikat pirang melebar. Kedua pemuda yang jelas lebih tua dariku itu benar-benar tak memakai sehelai benang-pun. Tubuh Baka Aniki dan orang itu terkena sinar Matahari sore. Membuatnya memperlihatkan tetesan keringat yang di hasilkan dari kegiatan 'panas' mereka.

Aniki yang tadi terlihat memasukkan jari-jemarinya kini menariknya kembali. Dia sepertinya sedang mengambil suatu benda dan melumuri benda kebanggaannya dengan itu. Pemuda yang di berada di bawahnya aku amati memiliki kesamaan dengan Naruto. Rambutnya pirang, namun lebih panjang dan kini tergerai di atas matras itu. Kulitnya juga berwarna sama dengan malaikat incaranku.

"Te-teme. Apa yang Aniki lakukan?"

Aku mengedipkan mataku, "Apa? Aniki? Itu kakakmu?"

Sang Uzumaki hanya mengangguk sementara 'kegiatan' dua orang di dalam kamar itu berlanjut. Dengan sekali hentakan Baka Aniki memasukkan sang belut ke dalam gua yang memang sepertinya menunggu kedatangannya**(1)**. Membuat si rambut pirang a.k.a uke-nya berteriak di ambang rasa sakit dan nikmat.

"AHH~ 'tachi!"

"Kh, Dei-"

Gerakan yang menurutku lebih erotis dari film-film yang pernah aku lihat itu terus berlanjut. Pinggang pucat milik Itachi membuat gerakan maju dan mundur. Oh, apa aku sudah bilang kalau Baka Aniki 'berbakat' dalam hal seperti itu. Mau bukti? Lihat saja pemuda malang di bawahnya itu. Kedua tangan karamelnya terikat dengan _handcuff_. Baka Aniki benar-benar 'nakal'.

Setiap erangan atau desahan yang di hasilkan pemuda pirang itu sepertinya malah membuat Aniki semakin ganas. Dorongan demi dorongan ia lancarkan dengan gencar. Tak satu pun gerakan yang ia lakukan terbuang dengan sia-sia. Hn, sepertinya klimaks mereka akan segera tiba.

Aku sendiri yang menonton 'adegan' itu mulai membayangkannya seandainya aku memiliki seorang yang berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang membuat langit cemburu. Tentu dengan vokal yang memang terkadang membuatku pusing karena berisik. Tapi, semua itu bisa di abaikan saat aku bisa memiliki seekor Rubah tertentu di atas kasur-ku tanpa pakaian dan merintih di antara kedua lenganku.

_Damn_! Sepertinya Sasuke Jr mulai 'terbangun' dari tidur panjangnya. Aku hanya menoleh kea rah sumber masalahku-Naruto-yang menarik lenganku menjauh dari posisi kami menonton sebuah 'pertunjukkan gratis'. Baru beberapa langkah kami berjalan teriakan vokal yang tentunya bukan dari kakakku terdengar menggema di apartemen ini.

"ITACHI!"

Aku bisa melihat wajah tan milik Naruto kini terdapat goresan-goresan berwarna kemerahan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya berusaha menyembunyikan fakta yang baru saja ia temukan. Aku hanya tersenyum dalam hati. Benar-benar seseorang yang pantas untuk di perjuangkan.

Beberapa puluh menit sejak terjadinya teriakan klimaks, aku mendapati diriku duduk menonton televisi. Aku sudah bilang akan tinggal beberapa saat sebelum pergi kerumah Kiba. Di seberang tempatku duduk Naruto juga menonton televisi, meski aku bisa yakinkan kalian dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan pastinya berhubungan dengan kejadian tadi.

Aku melihat arlojiku sebelum akhirnya berdiri, "aku pergi, dobe."

"Tch, teme! Pergi saja sana."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi keluar apartemen. Langit sekarang memiliki warna orang yang lebih banyak dan lebih gelap. Paduan lukisan Tuhan itu hanya menangkap perhatian dariku kurang dari satu menit sebelum aku mempercepat langkahku.

Kembali menuruni tangga dan menuju tempat parkir. Aku menghidupkan sepeda motorku dan sedang akan memasangkan helm sebelum seseorang memanggil namaku, "Sasuke?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat orang yang tak ingin ku lihat, "Hn. Baka Aniki."

"Sedang apa kau di sini, _Little bro_?"

Sebuah seringai khas Uchiha tersungging di wajahku, "menjalankan misi penting tentunya, Baka Aniki."

**(1) Kata-kata di baris ini Nami adaptasi dari **_**Memoirs of Geisha. **_**Sumpah, Nami merinding pas baca bagian 'itu'.**

**Me: Setelah di liat-liat kok 'lemon'nya ga hot ya? ga bagus banget. Apa bisa masuk dalam kategori M?**

**Sasu-teme: Hn**

**Me: Oh! OTANJUBI OMEDETOO (belated), SASU-TEME! **

**Sasu-teme: Kau memberi 'ini' di hari ulang tahunku? Author macam apa kau?**_** I supposed to be the one who had that hot steamy sex; it's my birthday for god sake!**_

**Me: *smirk* Hehehe, aku punya 'sesuatu' lihat pintu itu? Masuklah ke situ dan bersenang-senanglah!**

**(beberapa menit kmudian): Ahh! S-saa-SASUKE!**

**Me: Ehem! Sementara Sasu-teme 'menikmati' hadiahnya, kenapa para readers skalian ga nyoba ripiu? *wink wink***** PWEASEEE~~**


	4. 3 : Help

**Disclaimer: Nami © Naruto? K****lo ****hal itu bneran terjadi****, k****alian sudah pasti bakal ngangkat banner SasuNaru tinggi2 di depan rmh Nami sambil**** tereak2 "SASUNARU!"****. Berhubung hal itu nggak terjadi, yah… kalian tau sndiri~**

**Warning: Nothing. The rating back to T and will be up to M in another time when I feel I like to put it in, ****hehehe…**

**A/N**

**Nami's come back! YEAH! Di chapt ini ada suatu kejadian yg perlu diingat. Jadi, jngan di-skip, oke? Chapt ini juga lbih banyak dialog dari sebelumnya. Nami harap chapt ini ga membosankan…**

_**Pembicaraan di telepon**_

"**dialogue"**

**

* * *

**

Jika orang berkata waktu adalah sesuatu yang misterius, maka aku akan berkata bahwa waktu adalah monster dengan kecepatan maximum. Yeah, semester pertama di Konoha High berlalu begitu saja. Berbagai kesenangan mereka lewati. Ekskul, jalan-jalan, pacaran, dan sebagainya. Tentunya tidak terkecuali aku.

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang berdiri dengan seragam lengkap latihan Aikido di sebuah ruangan olahraga. Jangan heran jika klub satu ini paling banyak pendaftarnya. Meski pada akhirnya hampir tujuh puluh lima persen dari mereka tidak bisa mengikuti latihan yang cukup 'melelahkan'. Mereka hanya mendaftar bukan karena mereka ingin mempelajari Aikido. Tapi, karena aku. Cih, betapa aku membenci anak-anak itu.

Belakangan aku tahu bahwa seseorang yang sudah berhasil membuatku bergeming a.k.a Naruto, mengikuti klub Karate. Dia benar-benar manis—ehem maksudku lumayan keren. Kebanyakan orang-orang Karate memang tidak bisa di lihat dari penampilan mereka dan tentunya tidak bisa di remehkan(1).

Gi (atasan putih) milikku aku biarkan terbuka. Jadi dada bidangku bisa di sentuh oleh angin. Oh, akhir-akhir ini musim yang makin memanas membuatku semakin sebal saja. Bukan mauku orang-orang bisa melihat badan yang sudah terlatih ini, hanya saja lingkungan tidak mengijinkan. Meski begitu aku tidak tahan melihat tatapan 'lapar' atau '_stalker-ish_' dari para fans gila itu.

Kau pasti tak akan percaya bahwa aku tidak akan mandi sampai aku tiba di rumah. Biarpun itu berarti aku bisa saja mandi jam 8 atau 9 malam. Aku sudah bersumpah sejak SMP tak akan mandi di kamar mandi sekolah seperti yang lain. Bukannya aku sombong, pikirkan saja, apa kau mau saat kau mandi ada sepasang atau dua pasang mata plus dengan kamera selalu mengintai-mu? Tentu tidak, 'kan?

Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku. Aku berjalan keluar ruangan olahraga. Sekolah luas ini memang benar-benar standar internasional. Heh, lihat saja, tak hanya ruang olahraga sebesar hall dansa tapi juga lapangan bola san halaman sekolah yang lebar. Entah berapa ratus juta yang sudah di habiskan untuk membangun sekolah ini.

Aku melewati pepohonan rindang yang sengaja di tanam di sekolah. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat klub sepak bola sedang berlatih juga klub _cheerleader_ yang berteriak berulang-ulang seperti kaset rusak. Hey, jangan salahkan aku bila aku mengomentari mereka begitu. Suara Alto berisik mereka memang tidak pernah bisa membuatku tenang apalagi berpikir.

Perjalananku terhenti saat melihat sekumpulan orang dalam klub yang sedang berlatih. Aku bisa melihat pujaan hatiku di sana. Bersimpuh mengawasi yang lain yang sedang berlatih. Saat dua orang itu melakukan gerakan salah dia berdiri. Dia memperagakan beberapa gerakan 'Kata' dan membenarkan posisi mereka.

Dia mengajak seseorang menjadi lawannya dalam memperagakan gerakan itu. Hn, Kiba. Ah, ya Naruto dan Kiba adalah dua orang yang sama tapi berbeda. Sama dalam hal tingkat ke'ramai'an mereka saat mereka berbicara dan berbeda dalam memilih waktu untuk diam. Jika Kiba tidak pernah tahu kapan ia harus diam, maka malaikat-ku lebih tahu apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan saat Sakura berjalan ke arahku. Entah kenapa dia selalu berhasil mematahkan 'serangan'ku kepada Naruto. Misalnya, saat aku akan mengajaknya ke kantin, Sakura akan ada disana untuk menarik Naruto pergi. Atau saat aku akan menawarkan ajakan pulang dengan mengantarnya pulang, Sakura akan ada disana menginterupsi kata-kata yang belum sempat aku luncurkan. Aku jadi heran, Sakura ini apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Si gadis berambut merah jambu itu berhenti beberapa meter dari tempatku berdiri. Aku berdiri bersandar di sebuah pohon saat ia angkat bicara.

"Kau selalu memperhatikannya."

Aku memandangnya sekilas dan kembali memusatkan tatapanku ke arah kumpulan orang Karate, "apa masalahmu, Sakura?"

Aku sadar ucapanku barusan terasa dingin dan tak berperasaan. Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Sakura melihat ke arahku dengan sepasang mata hijau yang menyipit, "apa masalahku? Aku tidak punya masalah. Aku hanya- hanya—kau lebih baik bertanya pada Naruto secara langsung. Aku hanya berharap kesalahan yang sama terjadi lagi."

Sekarang aku bingung. Kenapa Sakura selalu membuatku bingung dengan kata-katanya? Harusnya aku bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Aku ini orang terpintar di kelas _for God sake_! Aku memberikan jawaban singkat 'hn' padanya. Sementara si kapten _cheerleader_ itu berlalu aku menerima sapaan angin di wajahku.

Sepertinya aku harus lebih banyak melancarkan 'gerakan' pada Naruto. Hn, apa aku harus bertanya pada Aniki? Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong soal Baka Aniki. Dia itu—err benar-benar 'hebat'. Makna 'hebat' di sini adalah ambigu. Kenapa? Karena aku tak akan pernah mengakuinya.

Tapi, mau tidak mau, aku akui Aniki membuat Sang Takdir bisa berkompromi padaku. Meski terkadang keberuntungan tidak mau berada di pihakku.

**CX [FLASHBACK PROGRESS: LOADING…] =3**

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam garasi. Seorang butler menawarkan bantuannya untuk memasukkan sepeda motorku. Aku menyerahkannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat kulewati halaman Mansion aku bisa melihat lampu ruang kerja Tou-san masih menyala. Hn, dia selalu seperti itu. Dan aku tak akan terkejut seandainya dia tidak pulang atau malah mendengar 'desahan' wanita jalang dari ruangan itu.

Seumur hidup aku tak akan mau menggantikan posisinya di perusahaan itu. Terkadang aku merasa kasihan pada Aniki. Aku menghela nafas. Arloji yang terikat di pergelangan tanganku menunjukkan waktu mendekati pukul empat.

Waw, hanya menonton bola saja aku hampir tidak ada di rumah sehari penuh. Yah, walaupun sisanya aku habiskan untuk membuntuti—bukan, mengikuti Sakura dan Ino. Kemudian pergi ke rumah Naruto. Ahh, kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya.

Dan melihat 'itu'. Grr, Itachi! Dimana dia? Setelah di tempat parker dia hanya tersenyum dan menghilang. Menurutku dia memiliki keahlian menghilang yang hebat. Mungkin di kehidupan sebelumnya dia adalah ninja hebat yang tak dapat ditangkap oleh siapapun **[kau tdk tahu betapa drimu sangat tepat, Sasu-teme]**.

Mataku sangat berat. Aku hanya ingin menenggelamkan diri ke dalam air hangat kemudian berbaring. Seandainya saja aku bisa bolos sekolah pagi ini. Hah, menyebalkan.

Sesampainya aku di kamar aku langsung terlelap. Tak peduli lagi dengan air hangat yang ada dalam pikiranku.

Mataku berkedip saat kicauan burung membuat mimpi indahku hilang. Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi, tinggal beberapa senti dari bibir ranum itu! Kh, sepertinya Kami-sama sedang menyiksaku lagi. Aku buru-buru melihat arloji dan mengerang. Sudah jam enam!

Aku turun menyergap _sandwich_ di atas piring. Tak makan banyak waktu, aku langsung melesat dengan sepeda motor kesayanganku. Tentunya aku menghela nafas lega saat bel belum berbunyi. Hingga aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang sepertinya sedang bergetar. Tanganku merogoh tas dan menemukan Aniki 'memanggil'ku.

"_Halo"_

"_Ah, Sasuke! Kau pulang jam berapa tadi malam?"_

Aku menghela nafas panjang, _"Bukan urusanmu. Memang kau sendiri sedang apa? Menelepon di waktu begini. Aku sedang sekolah kalau kau belum sadar Aniki."_

"_Ayolah Otouto, Apa aku tidak boleh meneleponmu. Lagipula ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Kemarin, sedang apa kau di rumah Uzumaki?"_, tanya Aniki.

"_Maksudmu Naruto? Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang."_

Ada jeda sejenak sampai Itachi meneruskan ucapannya, _"__aha__! Aku hanya ingin berkata 'selamat berjuang'! Aku yakin Dei-kun_(2)_ tidak akan meu melepaskannya begitu saja."_

Aku mengerang mendengar perkataannya, _"siapa Dei-kun? Lagipula apa hubungannya?"_

"_Aku lupa -kun atau Uzumaki Deidara_(3)_ adalah kakak Naruto. Dia mirip dengan Naruto. Hanya saja Dei-kun punya rambut yang lebih panjang!"_

Aku membeku di tempat saat ingatan kembali membanjiri otak-ku. _Damnit!_ Kami benar-benar kakak-beradik terhebat di dunia. Satu kakak-beradik mencintai kakak-beradik yang lain. Aku tidak menyangka '_taste_'-ku dan Aniki sama; rambut pirang, mata biru dan kulit berwarna karamel.

Tapi, itu berarti mereka sudah—sudah pacaran! Mereka bahkan sudah melakukan 'itu' di depan mataku! Di depan mata adik mereka. Yah, meski sebenarnya sebagian adalah salahku. Tapi, siapa yang tidak penasaran jika mendengar suara-suara aneh yang seharusnya tidak ada?

Aku terlalu lama berpikir sampai bel masuk berbunyi.

"_Aniki, bel sudah bunyi. Aku pergi. Bye."_

"_Sas—"_

**CX [FLASHBACK PROGRESS: COMPLETE 100%] =3**

Aku masih ingat percakapan itu seperti hari kemarin. Aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri, karena aku sadar aku tidak efektif dalam menggunakan waktu. Tiga bulan sudah berlalu dan sebentar lagi guru-guru akan mengambil test pertengahan semester untuk menguji murid-muridnya. Aku tidak pusing akan hal itu. Lagipula aku selalu mendapat nilai bagus.

Aku melangkah pergi kembali ke tempat latihan. Heh, Bulan akan segera menggantikan Matahari. Lebih baik ku-selesaikan saja latihan ini.

Aku menepuk-nepuk tanganku sambil berkata, "yah, cukup. Latihan hari ini, terima kasih. Dan kalian boleh pulang."

Hn. Terlalu tidak formal. Yah, masa bodoh. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Sesegera mungkin aku berganti pakaian dan menyambar kunci kontak. Perjalanan menuju tempat parkir aku ditemani ketenangan dan aliran udara sore. Hmm, aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi. Kalau lengket begini memang tidak nyaman.

Hembusan angin dalam kecepatan tinggi membuatku melupakan semua letih. Mandi dengan air hangat mungkin akan membuat hari ini lebih baik lagi. Selagi aku berjalan masuk, seorang maid—Ayame—mendekat dan menanyakan apa yang aku butuhkan.

"Siapkan air hangat, aku ingin mandi."

"Baik tuan muda."

Wanita paruh baya itu membungkuk sedikit dan pergi. Aku berjalan santai menaiki tangga saat aku mendengar suara ringtone telepon genggam menggema. Aku rogoh saku celana seragamku, menampakkan layar berkedip di sana, _"Halo?"_

"_Yo! Sasuke"_

"_Hn."_

Suara helaan nafas terdengar di seberang, _"tidak bisakah gunakan kata pengganti? Jujur, aku bosan mendengarnya Sasuke."_

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Neji mengajak kita pergi weekend kali ini! Yeah! Semuanya ikut! Kau mau ikut?"_

Neji? Mengajak liburan? Ya benar, dan sapi akan menikahi singa di gereja bulan depan. Memangnya ada apa lagi ini? Padahal aku hanya ingin waktu menyendiri sampai aku bisa menemukan 'langkah' yang lebih baik dalam menata 'rencana'ku.

Aku tak menyadari bahwa Kiba masih ada di saluran telepon itu hingga aku menjawab dengan "hn" sederhana milikku. Kiba hanya kembali menanggapi dengan omelannya. Manusia pecinta anjing itu memang tidak pernah berubah.

"_Apa arti 'hn'mu tadi? Ya? Atau tidak?"_

"_Ya"_

**CX [MOVE THE PLACE, MOVE THE TIME] X3**

Dan di sinilah aku berdiri. Beberapa hari dari undangan berkedok telepon. Neji benar-benar mengundang kami ke salah satu Mansion keluarga besar Hyuuga yang ada di tepi sebuah pantai. Memang tak kalah dengan mansion-mansion keluargaku. Tapi setidaknya, milik mansion keluarga Hyuuga ini—menurutku—'lebih hidup' dan terasa 'lebih hangat'.

Aku bertemu dengan Sakura dan Ino di pintu depan. Kiba sedang bermain dengan _playstation_ sementara Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Dan Neji? Aku belum melihatnya sejak kedatanganku…

Aku duduk di sofa sambil menatap _browser_ telepon genggamku yang sedang berselancar di dunia maya. Jangan salah, meski aku seorang Uchiha bukan berarti aku harus benar-benar seperti mereka. Aku masih tetap seorang remaja biasa. Aku masih suka _online_ dengan situs sosial.

Tak lama, Neji keluar entah-dari-mana dengan rambut panjangnya yang di ikat longgar. Mata pucatnya mengarah ke Kiba dan Hinata. Oh, ya Hyuuga satu ini protektif terhadap sepupunya itu. Sebenarnya, dia masih tidak suka Kiba berpacaran dengan Hinata. Pandangannya jatuh ke arahku.

"Kau belum dapat kamar?", tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Ayo, ikut aku."

Neji menunjukkan kamarku. Yah, kamar di Mansion ini memang lumayan banyak. Aku meletakkan tasku di kamar itu dan keluar. Berjalan perlahan melewati lorong di lantai dua. Aku menemukan sebuah balkon yang menghadap kea rah laut. Memberikan suasana yang tenang dengan deru ombak. Terlihat jelas dari balkon ini, langit dan lautan yang biru. Keduanya saling menyatu bagai pasangan abadi yang tak terpisahkan dalam warna biru yang menenangkan hati.

Balkon itu di huni oleh sebuah meja kecil dan tiga buah kursi. Keempat benda mati itu di cat putih. Di padu-padankan dengan suasana yang memang serba putih di Mansion Hyuuga. Aku mulai membuka lembar demi lembar buku di hadapanku. Detik dan menit berlalu, sampai aku bisa merasakan keberadaan orang lain yang duduk di sampingku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan melihat 'Matahari' yang bersinar di sana.

"Teme!"

*Gubrak*

_Gosh,_ bisa-bisanya aku terjatuh dari kursi! Kemana kehormatanmu sebagai Uchiha, Sasuke? _Damn_, aku memang bisa merasakan orang lain di kursi itu. Tapi, bukan 'dia' yang aku perkirakan.

"Uwaa, kau ini kenapa, Teme? Ayo kubantu—"

"Tidak usah", ujarku seraya berdiri dan menghempas-hempaskan buku untuk menghilangkan debu dari celanaku.

"Kenapa kau disini, dobe?"

"Huff, bukan urusanmu! Lagipula kenapa kau disini? Semuanya sedang menuju ke pantai lho!"

"Hn."

Dengan kata singkat itu, Naruto juga terdiam. Aku bisa merasakan pandangannya padaku. Aku hanya menatap buku di hadapanku. Mungkin ini kesempatan bagus bagiku.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama mereka?"

Aku melihatnya mengangkat bahu dan balik bertanya, "kau sendiri?"

"Aku tidak suka keramaian."

Naruto memandangku dengan pandangan heran dan membentuk sebuah sudut, membuat kepalanya miring dan terlihat—err manis? Aku kembali memalingkan wajah darinya.

"Aku suka keramaian. Kau tahu, membuat orang lain senang dan tersenyum bahagia adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Meski terdengar kekanak-kanakan, aku merasa sebuah senyuman bisa mengubah segalanya."

Aku kembali diam. Untukmu, tak hanya senyum itu. Tapi, juga kebaikan hati. Semua orang yang ada di dekatmu memperoleh radiasi kehangatan itu. Tak terkecuali manusia yang tak pernah mengenal dunia penuh tawa ini. Tanpa terasa aku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ya, senyuman. Bukan seringai atau pandangan kematian.

"Dan kau tahu? Menurutku kau harus lebih sering tersenyum seperti itu."

Aku melayangkan pandanganku padanya. Mengangkat sebuah alis hitamku. Naruto menyunggingkan wajah 'rubah' miliknya, "dan kau terlihat bodoh dengan senyum lebarmu, dobe."

"Wha—apa kau bilang?"

**CX [MOVE THE PLACE, MOVE THE TIME] X3**

Sore merayap ke langit. Membuat lukisan Tuhan tertangkap dari bumi dengan megahnya. Kami duduk bersama di hadapan sebuah LCD TV di salah satu ruangan dalam Mansion. Kiba dan Naruto duduk dan sibuk dengan permainan mereka. Sementara Sakura, Ino dan Hinata sedang membicarakan entah-apa. Neji sedang memperhatikan laptop-nya. Dan aku kembali tenggelam dalam dunia buku.

Semua kegiatan itu terhenti saat Ino mengeluarkan suaranya, "hey, kita jalan-jalan yuk!"

Neji menjawabnya tanpa repot-repot mengalihkan pandangannya, "kalau kau belum sadar Ino, Mansion ini jauh dari Mall."

"Ah, aku tahu itu!"

Kiba yang sepertinya tak mau kalah langsung menanggapi, "hey Neji, aku dengar di dekat sini ada tempat angker ya?"

Aku tidak terlalu mempedulikan kemana pembicaraan mereka akan berakhir. Yang jelas, mereka akan pergi kesana. Kemungkinannya lebih dari lima puluh persen. Alasannya? Karena remaja suka mencoba hal baru dan memiliki keingin-tahuan tinggi.

"—kau ikut, Sasuke?", tanya Sakura.

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah "hn". Dan akhirnya, di putuskan. Pergi ke tebing di sebelah selatan dari Mansion Hyuuga. Senter, jaket, dan beberapa benda lainnya di persiapkan. Selama perjalanan di malam dingin, Bulan menyinari bumi. Layaknya seorang ibu yang mengawasi anaknya dari jauh.

Dan pembicaraan tentang hantu dan makhluk halus masih berlanjut sampai sebuah suara nyaring memasuki telingaku, "hantu itu ga ada, _damnit_!"

"Dobe, bisa tidak suaramu itu di kurangi? Kau ini takut hantu ya?"

Naruto hanya membuka-menutup-kan mulutnya hingga Kiba berkata padanya, "Ha! Kau takut hantu 'kan? Naruto~~"

Aku bisa melihat warna merah merona di sana, "TIDAK! Sudah kubilang, enggak! Lagipula hantu itu ga ada!"

"Kalau begitu—kau lihat gua di sana itu? Kau akan duduk di dalam sana dengan lilin ini selama setengah jam", tantang Kiba.

Ahh, malaikat berambut pirang ini memang punya temperamen yang buruk dan rendah. Mudah terbakar emosi. Padahal aku bisa melihat emosi yang bercampur aduk di wajah karamelnya itu, "sudahlah dobe. Tidak usah di terima—"

"Teme! Seorang cowok tidak akan pernah mundur dari tantangan apapun bentuknya. Dan aku akan masuk kesana! Lihat saja!"

Dengan wajah tertekuk Naruto menyambar lilin dan pemantik api. Aku melihatnya berjalan kea rah gua gelap di tebing itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi aku khawatir. Haa, kenapa harus membawa hal-hal mistis tidak berguna seperti ini sih. Dan aku yakin orang-orang tidak waras (Sakura, Ino dan Kiba) sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Aku dan Neji hanya angkat tangan dan tidak ikut campur. Daripada ikut campur dengan keributan mereka, aku lebih memilih menemani Rubah manis yang kini sendirian di dalam gua delap itu. Dan Hinata? Dia berusaha mencegah perbuatan apapun yang akan di lakukan para 'iblis' itu.

Kami berjalan perlahan mendekati gua gelap. Deruan ombak memecah keheningan malam. Dinginnya angin laut membuat suasana yang gelap itu makin mencekam. Jujur, hal-hal seperti ini tak lebih dari kebohongan di mataku. Lagipula, hantu dan lain-lainnya itu memang tidak ada—setidaknya menurutku. Mereka terbentuk hanya karena rasa ingin tahu manusia, membuat alam bawah sadar mereka menciptakan ketakutan itu sendiri.

Sepertinya mereka memang mau menakut-nakuti Naruto. Ketiga 'iblis' itu menjalankan misinya. Masing-masing berpencar ke berbagai arah. Neji yang tadinya berada di belakangku kini hanya terduduk di sebuah batu dan sedang—menelepon seseorang? Ah, mungkin pacarnya. Siapa tahu?

Aku melihat Hinata mengekor Kiba. Dan aku berjalan perlahan di belakang Ino. Mengikuti langkah cewek berambut pirang pucat itu. Dia berjalan kea rah sudut gua. Lampu senternya di matikan. Cahaya Bulan yang remang-remang memaksa mataku beradaptasi dengan kegelapan malam. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat cahaya lilin kecil milik Naruto.

Suara dentingan antar benda logam terdengar menggema di perut gua. Tetesan air dari atap gua juga menambah ramainya suasana di sana. Aku bisa mendengar Naruto mulai goyah pertahanannya. Dia mulai berkata "siapa disana" dalam gelap.

Permainan sudah di mulai. Aku yakin mereka senang sekarang. Lilin kecil yang kulihat tak lagi ada. Sepertinya terjatuh. Aku harap Naruto tidak apa-apa, "Ino, sudah hentikan."

"Ah, aku masih ingin menakut-nakuti."

"Itu tidak lucu", ujarku tegas dan berlalu.

Jalan di dalam gua begitu licin. Aku nyaris terpeleset beberapa kali. Lampu senter di tanganku aku arahkan ke depan. Mencari-cari sosok dalam gelap. Aku melihat sesuatu di sana. Oranye. Sepertinya Naruto lupa membawa jaketnya. Aku berjalan dan menyentuh pundaknya. Badannya tersentak dan menoleh tajam ke arahku.

"Te-teme."

"Hn. Kau tidak apa, dobe?"

Dia hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Aku memberikan jaketku padanya. Dia kembali menatapku, "aku tidak apa-apa, teme."

"Tapi, bukankah sang _lady_ membutuhkan jaket dari seorang _gentleman_?", tanyaku.

"Argh! Kau menyebalkan!"

Aku bisa melihat dalam cahaya Bulan wajah yang sedikit merona itu, "kau kedinginan. Kalau sakit, aku bisa repot."

"Hmm."

Kami kembali masuk dalam keheningan. Deburan ombak mengiringi malam gelap dan dingin. Suara buatan Sakura dan Kiba sudah terhenti. Aku telah menyalakan lilin untuk kami berdua. Aku merasakan tangan melingkarkan dirinya di lenganku. Aku hanya tersenyum mendapati Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuhku. Seolah mencari kehangatan.

Tak berapa lama keheningan yang nyaman itu terusik dengan kilatan cahaya. Sepertinya itu cahaya senter. Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu di sana. Aku harus mengajak Naruto keluar dari sini. Lagipula, terlihat jelas dia takut dengan 'hantu'.

"Dobe, ayo kita keluar."

"Tapi ini belum setengah jam, teme."

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu di luar sana. Kita harus keluar, aku mau mengecek apa ada sesuatu yang gawat."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Diam sejenak dan berpikir.

"Aku pergi. Kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"Tapi—"

Kemudian suara aneh kembali muncul. Suara seperti rantai yang di seret paksa. Suasana mencekam kembali merasuk. Aku mulai berjalan menjauh dan menoleh sejenak, "aku akan kembali."

Langkah kakiku bergerak melewati jalan licin berlumut di lantai gua. Aku mencari-cari tempat Ino bersembunyi. Namun, tak menemukan siapapu di balik batu karang itu. Aku memutar untuk mencari Hinata, Kiba dan Sakura. Aku mulai benci gua ini. Lantainya membuatku sulit bergerak. Stalaktit dan stalakmit-nya membuat semua jalan terlihat sama.

Setidaknya aku masih bisa mengingat jalan mana yang aku ambil. Berjalan beberapa saat membuatku lupa akan Naruto. Aku kembali menelusuri jalan yang kulalui. Saat tiba aku menemukan ketiga orang yang aku cari sudah mengelilingi Naruto yang melingkarkan tubuhnya.

Aku melayangkan pandangan kematian pada ketiganya.

Tubuhnya sedikit bergoncang seperti sedang menggigil. Aku menggoyangkan bahunya. Mencoba membuatnya tersadar, "hey—dobe! Kau tidak apa-apa? Suara itu, itu hanya Sakura dan Kiba."

Tubuhnya tetap berguncang, aku mendengar isak tangis yang sangat rendah—nyaris tidak terdengar. Aku tidak pandai menenangkan orang. Ahh, semuanya gara-gara mereka.

"Kami hanya bercanda Naru-chan", ujar Ino. Hinata ikut berjongkok di lantai gua dan mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang kini berpegang ke lenganku seperti garis hidupnya.

Aku menggendong Naruto di punggungku saat kami pulang. Aku tidak mau mereka melakukan apapun lagi. Aku hanya meninggalkannya sebentar. Mungkin Naruto memiliki semacam phobia. Mungkin tidak hanya ketakutannya terhadap hantu.

Saat kami tiba di Mansion, semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing tanpa suara. Aku menyadari, selama perjalanan kembali, Naruto sudah tertidur. Aku membaringkannya dalam kamarku. Hey, aku tidak tahu di mana kamarnya. Lagipula, aku ingin memastikan dia tidak apa-apa atau mungkin dia membutuhkan sesuatu.

Aku menyelimuti tubuh yang lebih mungil dariku itu. Dadanya naik turun, seirama dengan nafas yang berhembus. Wajah yang terlihat damai dalam remang-remang cahaya lampu kamar itu membuatku tersenyum. Tanganku meraihnya dan mengelus lembut pipi karamelnya. Entah bagaimana, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya terhadap elusan tanganku. Hmm, sebuah reaksi?

Mungkin pergi berlibur dan keluar dari sangkar—rumah bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk jika aku-pada akhirnya-bisa memiliki kesempatan seperti ini. Seperti saat ini. Aku berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahku. Mungkin mencuri sebuah ciuman darinya tak akan begitu buruk.

Dengan sebuah ciuman sederhana di keningnya aku bisikkan kata-kata "oyasumi nasai, Naru-chan" dan melangkah ke sebuah kursi untuk melengangkan tubuh dan pikiran. Terbuai dalam buai sang mimpi di kala Bulan mengawasi kami.

* * *

**(1) yah, itu benar. Temen Nami ada yg orang Karate. Yah, bisa di bilang klo penampilannya biasa aj, ga kliatan klo dia org Karate. Bahkan, dia itu gmpang banget di godain. Dia itu 'mainan hidup'nya Nami dan "OnionGirl".**

**(2) ****Dei-kun: panggilan sayang dr Itachi.**

**(3) Uzumaki Deidara: m****a****ap atas penggantian nama yg seenak-perutnya-author ini. Tapi, itu demi cerita ini. Nami suer ^o^v**

**REVIEW, PWEEASSEEEE?**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Ohayou, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa…**

**Pertama-tama, Nami pengen bilang; ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! Buat semua yg udah berpartisipasi dlm crita ini dengan membaca, me-ripiu, apalagi yg udah mau dan ikhlas menjadikan cerita2 Nami fav-nya. Ato yg juga menjadikan Nami jdi author fav. / MAKASI BANYAK!**

**Di bulan puasa ini, Nami juga puasa baca panpik. Jadi untuk apdetan, Nami rasa juga bakal puasa. Maaf-maaf-maaf… lagipula, PR, praktikum dan ulhar udah numpuk di depan mata. Jadi, Nami ga sampai hati klo janji apdet tapi ternyata malah ga apdet. Maka dari itu diminta pengertiannya…**

**Tapi, bukanlah Nami Kusunoki bila menghilang tanpa meninggalkan 'suatu apapun'. Maka dari itu, Nami udah bikin ****chapter ****apdetan buat d'Tale of a Fishcake ma Road of Life. Juga ide untuk fic baru Nami, silahkan liat n baca di profil Nami. Silahkan pilih kalian mo nomor berapa****,**** silahkan PM saia ato ripiu di sini, oke?**

**Dan yg jelas, ****the Tale of a Fishcake**** ato ****Road of Life****GA BAKAL**** berhenti di tengah jalan.**** ^_^**

**Karena itu, HAPPY FASTING MONTH to YOU who is a Muslim… ALSO, FORGIVE ME FOR ALL MY MISTAKES…**** =^w^=**

**Nami Kusunoki / RR93 / wi'en'zard_9.3 / Earl of the Darkness **


End file.
